You Could Have Told Me
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: Kate brings Henry dinner and learns something she didnt expect to.


**A/N: Thanks to my good friend Lili for the idea inspiring this fic. Thanks to Agam and RyRo for being awesome and so adorable as themselves and as Kate and Henry. Hope you enjoy, reviews welcomed =]**

She didn't know.

She couldn't have known.

It's not like somebody had taken her aside and briefed her on the matter. Nobody had thrown an "oh by the way just so you know," in her direction. If they had she would not have gone barging in without knocking.

It was not her fault that she did it.

It was winter, he was sick. Nothing to think twice about. She'd brought him soup and comic books with Biggie quite a few times before. She had seen nothing wrong with bringing him dinner by herself as the Big Guy had rushed off to Magnus who had radioed saying she needed aid with something. She had not wanted him to go hungry while sick. Not to mention they always enjoyed each other's company, and he seemed to enjoy it now more than ever since he was ill.

So she hadn't thought twice about making him some chicken noodle soup, putting a bowlful on a small tray besides a comic book she'd picked up for him and going to his room.

She hadn't thought twice about knocking. She had just balanced the tray in one hand, gentle grabbed the knob in the other, and nudging the door open with her hip called out,

"Haaank! I brought you dinner and a surprise!"

She was expecting his usual reply of,

"Oh good! You finally brought me hot chocolate and marshmellows!"

But all she got in reply was a loud if not groggy barking noise. Startled she swung her head from watching her hand balancing the tray to look at the bed where Henry should have been, but wasn't.

There sprawled on the bed was a huge werewolf. Hairy and muscular with a menacing snout open in a bizarre way showing a set of dagger pointed teeth just below a pair of electrically green eyes.

Kate was so startled she damn near dropped the tray she was holding. She managed to hang onto it, but not her voice as it let out a startled cry. Magnus, who was seated on the bed beside the creature, and Biggie, who was standing by the bedside, had swung around at her entrance. Magnus was instantly by Kate's side taking the tray and placing it on the desk to their right, taking Kate by the upper arms.

"Magnus! What…?" Kate managed to sputter out.

"It's quite alright Kate, he's heavily sedated."

Magnus began to walk Kate backwards out of the room.

"Where's Henry? Is he ok?"

"Henry is fine, come on let's go…"

"Where is he? What is that _thing _doing on _his_ bed!" Kate pressed, her concern growing.

A low sad whimper sounded from the wolf and Magnus dropped her hands from Kate's arms and stopped trying to back her out of the room.

"This is obviously not how any of us, particularly Henry, wanted you to find out…" Magnus started.

Kate looked again at the green eyes of wolf and in them she saw the twinkle of the handsome adorkable tech genius who had strolled into her life with his plaid shirt, rolled jeans and converse and right into her heart.

Henry was a werewolf.

And he had smiled when she walked in.

Kate took a step around Magnus, walking slowly towards the bed.

"Shouldn't he be able to control when this happens…"

Big Guy looked over Kate to Magnus, with a question in his eyes. Magnus nodded and he moved away to make room for Kate as Magnus replied,

"Yes but there was something in that former Cabal laboratory we raided three weeks ago that he reacted to. He will be back to be able to controlling it in a few weeks or so…"

Kate didn't look back at Magnus; she just kept looking at the wolf, at Henry. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Lifting one hand she placed it gently on his shoulder and rubbed her thumb across it in a comforting manner, not once moving her gaze from his.

Magnus allowed her a few moments of this, before saying,

"He needs rest Kate. I promise to send for you as soon as he's feeling up to visitors."

Kate nodded and made to get up and go but first she leaned over and said quietly,

"You could have told me."

There was a pause and then she winked,

"I prefer abnormal's anyway you know."

She then moved her hand and scratched behind his ear before standing up and going to the door. Walking past the Big Guy and Magnus hurriedly she soon reached the door. Half-way through she stopped, turned back smiling, and said,

"See you later Wolverine."

A tiny howl followed her down the hallway.


End file.
